The invention relates to a dual ring which is generally worn on one finger. More specifically, the invention relates to a pair of rings such as a wedding band and an engagement ring which are generally worn together on one finger.
The engagement ring is generally a plain band with a single ornamental stone, usually a diamond, or at most a cluster of ornamental stones concentrated in a limited portion of the band. Thus, the engagement ring is always worn with the stone portion facing outward.
Generally, the wedding ring comprises a single major band which is worn on the same finger. The band may be gold with an ornamented/engraved surface, or it may include ornamental stones such as diamonds, rubies or emeralds in portions of the periphery of the ring. In some cases, the ring may include front and back arc segments which are different from each other, e.g., one arc segment might contain rubies (red) and an opposite arc segment could be set with emeralds (green). The ring then gives a different appearance depending on whether the ruby arc segment is on the outside of the hand, or the emerald arc segment faces outward.
Thus, it is possible to achieve two different appearances of the dual ring, by wearing either one or the other set of ornamental stones facing outward. However, this entails the necessity of wearing one set of stones facing inward, where the stones are exposed to wear, abrasion, scratching and the possibility that the stones worn facing the inside of the hand will fall out if the gold holding them catches on clothing or hits an object during the course of normal activities carried on by the hand. In addition, it is desirable to have some means of preventing the ring with the stones from inadvertently twisting around the finger so as to expose the set of stones which is intended to be hidden from view.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dual ring having an integral protector to avoid wear, scratching or abrasion of the ornamental stones which face the palm of the hand and the possibility that the stones worn facing the inside of the hand will fall out if the gold holding them catches on clothing or hits an object. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means for keeping the band with the ornamental stones in place and prevent it from inadvertently twisting around the finger, as well as keeping the two rings close together in order to prevent skin color from appearing between the two rings.